


The beauty of the Winchester brothers

by lovingbookssince1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Faint destiel, Family, Gen, No Wincest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingbookssince1234/pseuds/lovingbookssince1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Bobby and Rufus a glimpse at Sam and Dean's souls. They are taken aback by the beauty of the brotherly bond and then taken aback at what they see in Dean's soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty of the Winchester brothers

Bobby was sat with Castiel and Rufus after they’d been on a hunt with the boys. The Winchester’s themselves were asleep on the couch. Or rather, Sam was and Dean sat on the floor next to him. Sam had been injured and Dean had freaked out. Even in his sleep, his body was angled towards his brother and whenever Sam coughed or rolled in his sleep, the older brother would tense. They were both fast asleep but even so, they were so attuned to each other, they would know if the other even stopped breathing. Ever since he had known the boys Bobby had known they had a bond that ran deeper than blood. He knew what had started it of course, that bastard John. Sure, they had been friends, but it didn’t mean he had to like the way he raised his kids. Particularly Dean who even at 6 took care of Sam. As they grew older the bond only cemented. John often used to complain that the young Sam preferred Dean to him and it took everything Bobby had not to lay into him. Of course the kid would prefer Dean, the young boy who raised him, who gave him everything, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. Rufus leant on the wall beside him and as much as the other man grumbled about the boys, Bobby knew that Rufus had a soft spot for them, especially Dean. He still remembered sending Dean to Rufus, he knew that the bottle of Johnie Walker would get Dean in the door, but his personality would allow him to stay. Rufus had briefly admitted to him once that he liked the kid, there was something about him, something that drew respect, loyalty and love from everyone he knew, yet the man himself thought he was worth less than the mud on the bottom of his shoe, and Bobby and Rufus knew exactly who was to blame for that. The angel stood watching the Winchesters and Bobby knew that the angel loved them as well. After all, he had given so much for them. Watching the angel, Bobby noticed his gaze was flicking between the boys but between their chests and he looked fascinated and, awestruck?

‘Cas, what is it?’ Bobby asked. Rufus looked away from the elder Winchester who he was watching despite himself, to check he was okay, after all he had also been injured but barely accepted any help as his brother was worse off. The angel looked over at them.  
‘I forget, you can’t see it.’  
‘See what?’ Rufus grumbled and the angel approached he and Bobby. Rufus leant away from the outstretched hand, after all, he barely knew the angel that the other’s trusted so much  
‘I’m just going to show you something.’ Castiel said and this time Rufus didn’t move away as he felt a faint touch on his forehead and then the angel moved.

Bobby stared at the sight in front of him.  
‘What? What is that?' The angel looks at him,  
‘Their souls.’ Bobby looked back at his sons and choked down the emotion he felt. He could see their souls, bright and alive, but it wasn’t that that had him choked up, it was that he could read them. Through both souls there was a bright gold strand, tinged with green and it was simple to read. One word. Brother.

..............

Rufus stared at the souls in front of him. He had shut himself off from the world years ago, not ever wanting a family, someone that could hurt him, but he couldn’t deny his soft spot for the Winchester brothers. He always thought their codependency was a bit of a problem, hell practically everyone that came across the brothers thought that but as he stared at the spinning colours that ran through the very essence of the boys, he felt an emotion he had long since buried. He could read the word brother, running like wildfire through practically every fibre of the boys souls. The single gold and green strand that seemed to writhe and burn with a ferocious flare.  
‘That strand, of gold and green that you can see. It’s why they share the same heaven, it’s why they have codependency issues, it’s why they are the only ones that can truly complete the other, soothe their pain, make them happy, take away their anger and sadness. Their soulmates. Happens, maybe once every few hundred years.’  
‘It’s beautiful.’ Bobby breathes and Rufus would laugh at how pathetic he sounds, except, he agrees.

Bobby tore his gaze away from the soulmate part of their souls and focused on the rest of it. He looked at Dean’s soul but he couldn’t make out much, he saw flashes and could roughly understand, self-loathing, guilt, anger, pain. Suddenly the soul’s disappeared and Bobby whipped his head to the angel who shrugged, a distinctly human gesture.  
‘I know you are their family but we both know that Dean would hate you seeing what his soul is really like.’  
‘But you can see it all the time?’ The angel nods and turns his gaze to the sleeping man.  
‘Yes. I’ve grown used to it though, I only now see their souls if I concentrate.’ Bobby nods before glancing at Rufus. Rufus nods at his friend, he too had seen Dean’s soul and his sympathy and respect only grew, he had recognised those emotions as clear as if they were words.  
‘Is that really how he is?’ The angel looked at Rufus,  
‘Those things you saw were the part of the soul that Dean believes. It’s how he views himself and he believes them so strongly that they reflect in his soul.’  
‘How? How can he believe that?’  
‘You and I both know the answer to that. I have seen everything of Dean’s childhood, the things he never speaks about, the words that his father spoke that no one ever knew about.’ Rufus felt something like anger and guilt hit him right in the gut.  
‘Like what?’ Castiel shrugs.  
‘Dean has buried it, and it’s not my job to tell.’  
‘The boy has saved the world. He saves his brother, me, hell any damn hunter or human over and over again and never asks for anything in return, never asks for thanks.’ Bobby knew that Dean had a low opinion of himself, but he thought that at least he knew how good of a hunter he was and how good of a man he was, but apparently he didn’t.  
‘John Winchester you bastard.’ Rufus cursed and Bobby grunted in agreement, they both expected Castiel to speak in the deceased man’s defence, but the angel just continued to stare at the brothers. Sam suddenly gasped in his sleep and coughed. When he coughed a second time and blood splattered out of his mouth Bobby began to move but before he could even get halfway across the room, Dean sprang up, any sign that he had been asleep seconds earlier disappearing as he crouched beside his brother and lifted his head to stop him choking on any of his blood. Rufus raised an eyebrow at how quickly Dean reacted even fresh from sleep, amazed that Dean had known even not conscious that this time his brother coughed it had been different but he shouldn’t have been surprised, not after what he had seen in their souls. So he hurried forward, ready to offer what help he could. And as Dean soothed his coughing brother while the angel tried to heal whatever injury he had previously missed and Bobby and Rufus grabbed water, tissues and wet clothes, both the older hunters exchanged knowing looks at Dean immediately easing his brother’s pain and his refusal to receive help even as the stitches in his side reopened at his sudden movement from moments before. And when Dean barked at them to either get a room or help him they rushed forward, only too willing to help the men but both Rufus and Bobby had seen the same look in each other’s eyes. They were going to make sure Dean knew he was worth something and that he had people other than Sam that cared for him.


End file.
